8 Year Secret
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Botan runs away after getting pregnant with Hiei. But what will happen when the two get back together after 8 years? Who will try to destroy the world?
1. How it All Starts

Chapter 1

She was sad. She hadn't ever had the chance to tell him. She couldn't tell him, he would be so mad and who knew what he would do to her, Botan. So, she left before he could find out, find out she was pregnant. She refused to go back to him and would not dare give up the child, knowing it would have demon in it from its father. And all that was eight years ago. eight years since the children were born. Eight years since she saw her friends. Eight years since she worked as a ferry girl… eight long, agonizing years since she saw him, Hiei.

She missed him so much. She missed all of them, but she missed him the most. The way he would 'hn' the way he could capture her in his blood red eyes, they way he would look at her, the way she saw him fight and train, even if he did not know that she was watching him, even how he called her a baka onna. She missed the night that this whole mess started.

On that night, Yukina had found out he was her brother. He had run when he found out she knew. With Kurama away on a field trip with his class, he was left little choice but HER apartment.

He slowly opened the window, afraid she was asleep and not to wake her, he entered. She was actually watching the television when he entered. He had walked to her slowly and undetected. His voice was low and sounded frustrated.

"She knows," he said though clenched teeth, startling Botan and earning a jolt from her. She turned to face the angry fire demon that stared at her with his famous death glare.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her," She said a little too quickly, but she really didn't. Kuwabara had found out, and being the hopeless romantic fool he was, told Yukina.

"Hn," Hiei said, crossing his arms across his chest, "I wasn't implying YOU did, baka onna," Hiei said coldly.

Botan paused a second, biting her lower lip, "Here, why don't you have a seat," She said, scooting over and gesturing for him to sit next to her. He gave her a look like she was crazy, but did so after he did another 'hn' "So why are you here if you don't think I told?"

"Because you baka, if you already forgot: that damn fox is on one of those stupid ningen so called…" Hiei paused, trying to think of the word, "Trips to the field," Hiei obviously did not understand Kurama when he said he was going on a field trip, "What is so important about visiting a field!" Hiei asked no one in particular.

"Hiei," Botan sighed, "a field trip is not a literal 'field trip' it just means going on a trip with a group from school," Botan explained calmly, "so why me though?"

"Because as much as I hate to admit this, besides Kurama you're the only sane one who doesn't have a perverted thought process,"

"Thanks… I guess," Botan could tell it was a complement, but it was one put in rude terms, "Anyway, why aren't you happy? I know Yukina wanted to know her brother-"

"But I'm not the brother she wants,"

"Yes you are! If you had forgotten: I have been the one who talked to Yukina during much of the missions you and the others did, I was the one who told her of what a great person you were!"

"You did?" Hiei asked, slightly shocked she would do that for him, especially after all his insults and threats. Hiei did not know how to thank her.

"Well of course I did!" Botan shouted. Hiei gave her a look that just asked 'why in the three worlds would she do this,' and she answered the silent question quietly, "Th-the reason i-is that I um… sorta… kina… really…um," Hiei was growing impatient.

"Spit it out onna!" he roared.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Botan slapped a hand over her mouth the moment she realized what she said. Hiei's eyes were wide with shock. But slowly went back to his indifferent look.

"Really?" He asked seductively, moving slowly towards her. Botan's face was beat red; her hand still clasped firmly to her mouth, gave a slight nod and muffled 'yes' causing him to chuckle.

He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her hand, causing the grip to slip up slightly. He brought his face close enough to brush his lips lightly over her hand. Once it had passed over, her hand fell, causing the fire demon to smirk in victory as he captured his onna's lips as the prize.

Botan melted in his kiss, slowly bringing her hands to his neck and hair. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other to her neck to deepen the kiss. She gave slight moans into his mouth that he responded with low, deep growls of approval as this continued and became more heated.

In that one night she swears that it was the worst best thing that happened to her. Worst: because she claims she 'had' to run away from him. Best: because of two things: Yukina had her brother and Botan had a lover that she 'had' to give up.

She wasn't lonely though; she had his kids with her. She had her son: Kage meaning shadow. Along with her daughter: Mikomi, meaning hope. The names were special. Kage, being the first born, was named for his father's dark exterior, knowing he would want one named like that. As for Mikomi, she was named something Botan wanted.

Kage looked almost identical to him. He looked so much like Hiei. He had red eyes, black hair and similar personality traits. He had a code that Botan could not figure out, he looked after his sister, and he could fight, well. He also had a great wisdom that Hiei had his entire life; he was also the less playful person like Hiei. The only difference is that he always was the more social person. He was popular and knew everyone and he had a dark blue star burst in his hair instead of a white one.

As for Mikomi, who had many different nicknames, she was more of a 'what would it be like to be a mix of Hiei and Botan.' She was like Hiei with black hair, she was a skilled fighter, and she considered the friends she had as just allies and they mean nothing to her. She shared the same hopeful, and bubbly attitude like Botan, she was very optimistic and was not afraid to show her emotions, although she refused to show pain, fear, and sadness, she also had pink eyes.

Botan loved her kids very much. She raised them in America where she was sure none of the gang would find them. She made sure to tell them of their father, lying and saying he was a solider away fighting in a war. She left out the part that the war was against demons, afraid they would tell people and either embarrasses them, or have people believe them. When she found out the kids did tell others about their father, she was glad, and the fact that the Americans were fighting a war, really did help. (Note: seeing that at the time I'm writing this there is a war, just take note of when I'm writing this so you don't get confused and the fact that I have no idea when this war is going to end).

As for the rest of the team back in Japan, everyone, but Kurama, blamed Hiei for the disappearance of their friend, seeing that the two had been sneaking off a lot. And with Yusuke and Kuwabara, the two teens also got a show one night spying on the two from the tree Hiei used to enter her apartment.

Once Botan was gone, Hiei was saddened the most. Botan had called their 'hanging out' 'dating', which Hiei really didn't understand but went along with it anyways. He was confused when she left. She had left a note saying she had to leave, to get away for a while. It had been eight years and there had been no signs of her anywhere. Hiei couldn't even locate her with his Jagan, which scared him.

Yusuke was worried; sure he met a new ferry girl, but Botan was different, she was like a mother to him, and sort of like a sister too at times. Without her bubbly outlook on life, things were just dull.

Kuwabara on the other hand, was too preoccupied soothing Yukina to even think about what he felt without Botan. He only stayed with the lonely ice maiden and sat very close to her, too close for Hiei's liking, but he really could care less knowing that when he was only thinking about Botan and asking himself every night the same question:

"Where are you? My love, Botan,"


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2

The gang was having a gathering at the temple, they could no longer call their gatherings parties because none of them felt there was much to celebrate, plus the fact that Botan planed all the parties and the others were helpless to do it by themselves.

They tried though, but leaving the shadow- crawling fire demon in charge of decorations and food, was not such a smart idea. They ended up with decorations from Halloween with the dead fake bodies that have blood trickle down them, along with everything black. Food wise, they ended up with mostly meat, cooked and raw.

At the temple today though, this gathering was full of fun, even if Koemna was presenting them with a new mission.

"Why do I have to go there?" Yusuke complained, "Come on why can't these things ever happen at a place with something fun!" Yusuke

"Hey! I only give you the task, I don't plan them," Koenma said, pointing his finger at him like a mother would.

"Hn, what is the big deal?" Hiei asked, staring blankly at the pouting detective, "Shouldn't the chance to fight be enough fun?"

"But why not Vegas if we're going to the U.S? Everyone knows Vegas is full of… things," Yusuke would not dare say it in front of Keiko. When his comments fell on def ears, he sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll go to Phoenix,"

Botan had left Kage and Mikomi at the school while she went out looking at new apartments. The one she was living in was struggling with finances so she needed to move out before the prices got higher. She had found several apartments still in Phoenix so she knew she was going to just get the cheapest one, and she did.

The new apartment had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and even a guest room, it was the only room left in the entire building so it was cheap so it could be sold out. She found that the rooms were next to trees, making it very dark, like the kids liked.

Yusuke and the others had finally arrived at the airport, after getting into a long fight with the cab driver that did not understand Japanese very well. Hiei waited patiently as Kurama tried to sort things out. Before Hiei hit the man unconscious with the hilt of his sword. He hid it back under his cloak faster than the blink of an eye.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Kurama shouted as he walked fast toward security. Hiei was angry about the long line of humans.

"Why can't we just skip this part? There really is no point," He said coldly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Come now, this is normal procedure, we have no choice. They have to be sure there are no dangerous people or items…" Kurama's eyes widened and looked down at the fire demon that glanced back.

"What are you staring at fox?"

"You have your sword under your cloak don't you?" Hiei nodded.

"You saw me hit that baka ningen, how could you have forgotten?"

"Oh, no," Kurama said.

"What?" Yusuke asked. Kurama whispered the answer in his ear, earning a shriek from the detective, "Hiei you moron!" Yusuke shouted, the fire demon gave him a confused look, "So what do we do now?" he asked, looking back at Kurama.

"We have to find a way around," Kurama said, looking allover for an alternate route.

"Screw looking for a way around! Hiei do some fireworks," Yusuke ordered.

"And what, prey tell do you want me to do exactly?"

"Um…" Yusuke thought a moment as he remembered whom else was coming, being Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru. The girls wanted to go for a vacation and see the Americas, "Fist of the mortal flame?" Yusuke suggested. Hiei thought a moment before nodding his head a few times.

"All right, but we have to get closer, and you all better stay back,"

"What?" Kurama questioned, "This is foolish! And it's not the smartest,"

"What choice do we have?" Hiei raised an eyebrow, as Kurama sighed in defeat, "Good, then I suggest you all heed my warnings," the others nodded in agreement.

Once they were close enough, being only about two yards from the metal detector, Hiei removed his bandana. The Jagan eye opening up, causing his hair to stiffen and stick straight up. One of the guards looked over to Hiei and before he knew it, Hiei cried, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" as a fireball shot out of his fist, hitting the metal detector head on. Panic spread as the team ran deep into the smoke, as for the guard that saw this, he fainted long before impact.

The team ran until they were out of the panicked area.

"Now, how do we get the mark that says we passed security?" Kurama asked.

"I have to do all the work, don't I kitsune?" Hiei said, his bandana off once again as he walked up to a guard with their tickets and made him give the stamp. Hiei smirked with pride as he gave them their tickets back as they headed to gate C10.

"You still miss her don't you?" Yukina asked the tense fire demon sulking by the window.

"Hn," Hiei looked away from the window to the ground in front of him, and gave a slight nod, "Yes… I miss her…I love her… I want her back," Hiei said, a small tear fell from his eye. When he realized it crystallized, he made small glances all around to make sure no human, or ally of his.

Yukina looked at her brother and hugged him, "I miss Botan too, but I have this strong feeling well see her soon," Hiei slowly hugged back.

"Flight 765, destination to Phoenix, Arizona, now boarding at gate C10," Came the flight attendant. The group gathered their bags and began boarding. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave perverted glances to the flight attendants.

Hiei sat in the middle seat next to Kurama and Yukina. In front of them sat Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Shizuru sat in the seat across the isle from Kurama.

Flying fascinated Yukina, seeing she had never flown before. But once there was nothing to see anymore, she slowly fell asleep on Hiei's arm, hugging it like it was her teddy bear. This only made Hiei slightly smile- slightly. Hiei constantly thought back to what his sister said in the airport, about seeing her soon. He got the slightest feeling that it was true, and closer than she thought.

(AN: I just want to thank Youshiie for the airport scene that I slightly altered but basically the same. It was taken from Youshiie's YYH/Yugioh cross over, Prisoners of the Shadows. Thanks again for allowing me to use it!!)


	3. Pheneix

Chapter 3

"Kage, Mikomi," Botan said, walking into the kid's new room, "Time to go to school," She said, grabbing the clothes she laid out the night before from their bed stands.

"Hn," Kage said before throwing the covers back over his head. Mikomi, being more of a morning person got up, but slow and tiredly. Then, an evil smirk crossed her lips as she rushed to the bathroom.

"KAGE!" She shouted when she re entered, throwing a bucket of ice-cold water on her brother.

"COLD!" he shrieked, jumping out of bed. But when he landed on the ground, he was dry; dry as ever, "What?" he asked, looking for a reason why he would be dry but came up with no answer.

"MOMMY!" Mikomi called. When Botan entered the room, she knew what had happened.

"Oh fiddle sticks," She said, "Kids, I think it's time I told you some things," Botan said, "I'll call you in sick at school, once I'm done I doubt you two would want to go anyways," Botan knew what was happening. Her kids have gained enough energy to use their abilities.

Once the plane landed, and the team had what they needed, they went to the hotel they were staying in (which, conveniently was a block away from Botan's apartment).

The hotel rooms were nice, with balconies that over looked the city and door that linked the two rooms together. Kuwabara, and Shizuru would share a room with Keiko, and Hiei with Yukina, Kurama and Yusuke.

"Finally!" Yusuke shouted, throwing his things on the floor of the hotel room, "Now to get to work!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Who knew he would get so excited about work," Keiko said, watching Yusuke run out into the hall just as a beautiful maid passed by.

"HEY! Hot stuff!" Yusuke shouted to the maid, "Nice ass!" He called.

"Yusuke you perv!" Keiko slapped Yusuke in the head, "I thought you were dating me!"

"I am!" Yusuke said, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Hn," Hiei said before walking to the balcony. He could sense a presence, a familiar one at that, and some that seemed familiar, but did not know how. He wanted to know what it was, and why it was there. He jumped out the window to investigate.

Botan had just finished explaining everything to Kage and Mikomi. The two were shocked. For so long they believed they were human, all to waste in this one talk. Botan hoped that they would gain this later in life, but knew that once it happened there would be a similar result.

"So our father is a demon too?" Mikomi asked. Botan nodded.

"Yes, he is. He is also someone who you could call a solider. He protects the worlds from evil and tries to keep everything in balance as it should be," Botan explained.

"Well, if he is still alive, then why don't we know him? Or why is he not here with us?" Kage asked, giving her a death glare much like Hiei's.

"He doesn't know who you are," Botan looked down in shame, "I never told him. I know that he most likely would not be happy about this," Botan looked her son in the eyes, "But you should know he is always with you," Kage gave a confused look, "you two are more like him than you think, you two even look so much like him as well," Small tears formed in her eyes when she finished. Kage and Mikomi were still a little lost and confused. They so desperately wanted to know who their father was. Little did they know what would happen next.


	4. He Found Me

Chapter 4

Hiei leapt from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the source of the mysterious energy he sensed. He felt it was close. He peeked into some near by apartments but with no match. He know by now the others had started the mission without him, that or the two idiots of the group were being perverts But none of that mattered to him. He could feel the energy was spirit energy, but he also sensed demon energy too, and powerful at that. Hiei stopped at one apartment not too far from the hotel that seemed interesting to say the least. He would not dare enter yet, he peered into some windows, most were empty, but when he came across a pair of twins his heart skipped a beat. The two looked very similar to him. Hell, the little boy even 'hned' like he did. Hiei looked away from the window for a second, and ran to another window. What he saw in that window made his heart leap with joy as a small smile snuck it's way onto his lips.

Hiei looked at the window for a second, realizing it was open. Her back was to him as he entered silently. Botan was busy watching the television in the family room to notice the fire demon's presence.

"You realize it is unwise to leave your windows unlocked, baka onna," Botan jumped when she heard his voice as she slowly turned to meet the fire demon. She smiled brightly as she stood, saying his name softly as she walked to hug him. He hugged back willingly, inhaling her intoxicating smell. He brought his head to the crook of her neck, trailing hot kisses as he went. She softly moaned as he did this. But when he started to lick the joint, she pushed him away.

"Hiei, stop," She said, the demon gave her a confused look before he reproached her.

"Why? I thought you said that you loved me," His voice was husky and seductive, "But," he started, trapping her against the wall, resting his arm on the wall next to her, "But then again, I think answers are in order,"

"Hi-Hiei the thing is, it that, um I," Hiei growled, he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW, one way or another.

"Mom," came the voice of the little girl," Hiei looked over to the girl a second, then back at Botan.

"Explain, onna," Hiei demanded. Botan looked down at Mikomi, who was soon accompanied by her twin.

"Um, Kids, this is Hiei," Hiei's heart sank when he heard this. And the urge to kill who the father was rise over him, "Hiei, um… these are your kids," Botan said quietly, "Kage, Mikomi, this is your father," Once that was finished, all three of them, father and kids, had the same facial expression. Their eyes were as wide as was permitted, one eyebrow was raised as well as their mouths wide open.

Not one of the three spoke, Botan sighed in relief that Hiei did not start yelling at her and calling her a baka onna, but guessed it was because the kids were present.

"Onna," Hiei began, looking at the kids and Botan, "Why didn't you tell me? In fact, why didn't you tell anyone?" Hiei was trying not to yell.

"W-well you see… I was sorta… afraid," She replied in a scared tone, "I did not know how you would react and I thought that-"

"Thought what onna? That I would do something to hurt you? Do you really think I would sink THAT low? Knowing you were holding MY children? Hn, that just really makes you a baka,"

"HEY!" Kage shouted, "My moms not a baka! And she has a name too! And it's not 'onna' you!" he raged at his father.

"Kage!" Botan scolled, "That is just what he always called me, even when we were in a relationship, it's just what he does," she explained, "Now, Hiei why are you here, and how did you get here?" Botan asked, now wanting answers from him.

"The baka toddler sent us, he had another case near by. In fact we all are here," Botan's eyes widened in shock and happiness, "I think I should get back to them, the detective and the oaf were being perverted to the workers at the hotel, hn, Yukina's going to need my help to cage Yusuke for the night," Hiei said as he jumped onto the window sill, "You're welcome to come if you'd like," He said, not even looking at them before he disappeared.

Botan looked down at her kids, and sighed, "You want to meet some old friends?" the kids nodded and headed out the door to the only hotel that was in the area for miles.


	5. The Old Gang

Chapter 5

"Botan!" Yusuke cried as he lunged to hug his old friend, "We've missed you! You have no idea how boring it was like beating the ever loving shit out of demons without you!" People in the lobby gave him odd stares, making Botan uncomfortable.

"Yes, can you let go of me? I can't breathe!" Botan said. Yusuke reluctantly let go, allowing others to hug and say how much they missed her. Hiei stood in a corner watching the display of affection. His kids stood on either side of him because Botan said to stay by their father. Hiei would look down to his eight year old kids, and wish he was there for them, he wished so much he could have seen them be born, hold them in his arms, everything a father would do for them. But, due to events he knew they were only fantasies.

"So…dad," Mikomi started, not use to calling anyone her father, "Mom said that if you did know she would have us, you would not like it… Would you have? And do you?" Her eyes filled slightly with tears, as she looked up at him.

Hiei shook his head, "I would never do anything to hurt her. The night we started a relationship together, we both confessed our feelings to each other," Hiei paused, replaying that night in his mind, "I loved her… I still do. The only thing I do not like is the fact that she hid you two from me," Hiei said plainly, as if it meant nothing, "Forgive the fact that I lack emotion in my words, I just don't do that," Mikomi smiled slightly and hugged his leg. Hiei tensioned at the sudden weight on his leg. She snuggled into his leg as if it were a stuffed animal.

Once all was said to Botan, the attention was put on Hiei and the twins. Mikomi refused to let go of his leg. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed at this scene.

"I wish I had a camera!" Kuwabara chirped.

"If you did I would have burned it in my fist along with your head!" Hiei said coldly.

"Hiei," Botan gave Hiei a look that said 'not in front of the kids' causing Hiei to growl low in his throat.

"Hn,"

"So Hiei what's it like being a dad?" Yusuke asked between laughs.

"Hn, don't ask," Was all he said.

"So," Botan said, trying to change the topic, "What is the new mission? I've been dying to know what it was since Hiei burst through my window,"

Yusuke looked at her after he calmed down, "Well, Koenma said there were disturbances in the balance, with demons entering the human world, they sorta wanna have a throw down with us,"

"Hn, and I've been waiting to beat up worthy opponents for once, and not the baka oaf, I only can hope he doesn't get killed this time," Hiei said plainly, "But all that will have to wait for around two weeks,"

"We were only sent so early so we could get an idea of the battle grounds and so that if there is an advancement ahead of time we can be ready," Kurama explained.

"But seeing as how we have extra time, and a local resident on our hands… hows about we have some fun!" Yusuke shouted, punching the air,"

"Okay! Just be sure it is safe and alright for the kids when they are around," Botan ordered, the others nodded in agreement, accept Hiei who wasn't paying much attention to anything but the girl making his leg go numb.

After leaving the hotel, they started walking around the city; Hiei still had Mikomi attached to his leg, still walked as if there was nothing there. He would have forgotten she was there if she did not giggle from time to time. Botan walked next to Hiei, holding Kage's hand, and chuckling at the girl on his leg.

"It seems she likes you," Botan whispered to him.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed," Hiei said sarcastically. Silence fallowed shortly after.

The group ahead of them stopped in stores. Botan stuck close to Hiei, knowing he did not like, nor need to shop for anything. Kaga and Mikomi walked around with the others, shopping for toys and clothes. Hiei looked over to the girl next to him, he still could not believe she ran away from him. Did she not realize how hurt he felt? Did she not know it reminded him of his past? In the past the ice maidens abandoned him, and later on, the thieves and bandits he once considered family did the same. Did she not know how much he loved her?

Botan looked over to Hiei, he was staring at her. The moment she looked over to him, she was captured in his blood red eyes.

"I've missed you," Hiei suddenly said. Botan could not say anything, she knew he loved her, but doubted he would after all this time. Full of lies, full of tears, full of fear, "Botan?" Hiei questioned, "You never answered: what did you really think I would do?" Botan looked down, she had not thought about that in so long, she had almost forgotten why.

"I thought you would want to get rid of them. We had just barely started a relationship, I thought you would want to wait a bit longer before we had kids," Botan had a look of pure shame etched on her face, "I'm sorry, I should have told you,"

"Onna, you should have known that I'm not like that," Hiei cupped her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "You know, I spent every waking second I had looking for you once you were gone," Botan's eyes widened with shock, he loved her that much? "I spent an entire year, running across the country, using my Jagan to find you. I was even close to breaking Reinkei laws to find you, maybe even a few more laws of physics,"

"Hiei," Botan said softly before he brought his face and hers together for a soft, light kiss, "What happened after that year?" she suddenly asked, Hiei took a step back.

"More cases, demons started more trouble and we had to stop them. Also, we had to move on," Hiei said quietly, "we still worried about you, but we knew we could not keep dwelling in the past forever. But things never were quite the same without you babbling nonsense," Hiei's voice returned to its cold, emotionless tone. Botan felt sorry for him. He cared so much for her he would spend all his time looking for her if not for the cases he had. She looked at the demon that stood next to her with teary eyes.

"I really am sorry, Hiei,"

"I heard you the first time," Hiei said in a calm, yet cold tone, "I wish I could have seen them," she gave him a strange look, "See them grow up, I wish I could have held them when they were infants, yet I can not,"

"Because of me," guilt filled her voice as small tears fell from her face. Hiei took her face in his hands once again, wiping the tears away.

"Don't blame yourself onna," Hiei said calmly, "Don't blame anyone as of now, what's done, is done, you nor I can change that, all we can do now is look to the future," she never expected that to come out of his mouth. He never really was the kind of guy to look to the future, or even express that in any way, "And when I say look to the future, I mean I want my fair part in their lives,"


	6. Activities of the Reunited

Chapter 6

It was unanimous: Botan had agreed to his request, after all they were his kids too. Botan knew that when that mission was done that the team was working on, that they would all go back home. Botan knew that meant that she would have to sell the new apartment she had rented, but she could care less. She had her family as a whole for once in her life, and would not trade that for the world. Of course she felt stupid for leaving in the first place, but Hiei was more forgiving about that than she, or anyone, would have thought.

For the entire weekend, Mikomi and Kage spent their time with Hiei, getting to know him, and a lot of other things. They also seemed to like him a lot more too. Mikomi had seemed to be the one to adapt quicker to having her dad back, she had instantly became a 'daddy's little girl,' as for Kage, he was a challenge, he was as trust lacking as his father when Botan and Yusuke first met him. But he soon gave in, and trusted him, but he was still a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing.

As for Botan, she spent her time with the old gang again. She had missed them so much, she even felt like she missed Yusuke and Kuwabara being idiots about everything. Kurama was like her brother in a way and felt a whole lot better being able to have fun with him again.

Once the days were finished, Hiei would go to her apartment, while the others slept at the hotel. He would sleep there with her by his side again, while the others slept in lone beds comforted by only friends. He would whisper the same thing every night, 'I won't let you go this time,' while the others would only whisper snores, and mumbles in their sleep. He would make her feel comfortable and loved, while the others felt only the desire to sleep.

Monday came, and the two at the apartment were awoken by the sound of the alarm clock on her bedside. Botan got up after trying to pry Hiei's hand off of her, which was difficult. She succeeded though, after whacking him with her pillow to wake him up. She rushed into the shower and took one in less than a half an hour. When she re emerged she was fully dressed and hastily continued with the morning routine as if nothing had changed. Hiei fallowed her to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his fighting pants, seeing as he slept without a shirt. He leaned against the doorframe, smirking at his onna as she started breakfast. Botan worked fast and efficient as she made bacon, eggs, cooked ham. She quickly left to get the twins up and ready. She knew they were a bit mature for their age, sometimes seeming like teenagers at times, with all the moods and challenges with that. They would always get dressed as told, get their books together and head out to eat as they were told.

Hiei looked over to the kid's door as they came out, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. He smirked as Mikomi said 'good morning dad,' and gave him a hug. He really liked how she was so much like Yukina was when he told her he was her brother. They all sat down to eat and talked some. Kage would talk about fighting, and ask for Hiei to teach him to fight. Mikomi talked to him about how happy she was that he was her father, making Hiei smirk with pride.

At 8:30, breakfast was done, and Botan had to take the kids to the bus stop. Hiei just through on his cloak and straped his katana to his belts and went along too.

Walking down the street to the bus stop, Kage walked with his hands in his pockets, still yawning from tiredness. Mikomi held onto Hiei's hand, smiling brightly, and giggling at times. Botan waved ahead to her fellow parents as they came there. The two women waved back, large smiles on their faces.

"Botan! How was your weekend?" One parent asked.

"Caroline, my weekend was just great!" Botan said happily, "I ran into some old friends of mine," Mikomi and Kage walked over to their friends and talked to them while the parents talked.

"Is that who this young man is then?" Another asked.

"Sorta, Vivian, this is Hiei and he is kinda like my boyfriend," Botan said.

"Kinda?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Botan answered, "Hiei is Mikomi and Kage's dad," Botan answered.

"So this is him ne?" Vivian asked, looking his figure over, "Wow, he is hot like you said B!" She shouted. Causing Botan to blush and Hiei to smirk and give her a look giving that just said 'how good looking is that?'

"So, Hiei how's the war?" Caroline asked.

_What she talking about onna? _Hiei sent her through telepathy.

_I had to make up some back-story! _She shouted through the link, _just go with it, and just so you know: America is winning!_

_Hn,_ Hiei closed the link, "Violent," Was his only answer.

"That all?" Vivian asked, "Surely you have some detail," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Well, I had seen a lot back there and it gets pretty ugly fighting,"

"I honestly would hate to be in your shoes," Caroline said, "I mean spending eight years away from home, living on foreign lands, fighting and killing many… I'm surprised you don't feel guilt for the deaths of friends and enemies," Hiei smirked slightly.

"Honestly, I do not consider any of my… fellow solders friends," Hiei almost laughed at this, he knew Botan made a back story and said he was fighting a war, which he was, but it was funny to think of the reinki tentei as an army, "I only consider them allies, that is all. And as for guilt, I do not feel it. They should have though twice before challenging me," Hiei said in an emotionless tone. The two women gave Botan a look that said 'you seriously slept with him? Were you drunk by any chance?'

At that moment the bus arrived, the parents waved off the kids. Hiei just gave a faint smirk, as Mikomi waved to him and shouted 'bye daddy.'

Once the bus was gone, Hiei walked over to a telephone pole and jumped and stood on the top of it, before starting to jump from tree branch to tree branch. Caroline and Vivian looked back to Botan. _Damn it! The show off, he should know by now not to do THAT in front of humans! Especially my friends! _She thought.

"Botan," Caroline asked, pulling her from her thoughts, "Botan, why did you go out with him in the first place? I don't mean to be rude or anything but he is just…" She couldn't think of the words to describe him.

"Cold, heartless, mean, jerk, cocky, scary, looks like a criminal," Vivian answered, "Sorry Botan, it is just, he is like the exact opposite of you,"

"Hey, you know what they say: opposites attract," She answered confidently, "And just so you know, when we first confessed that we like each other…" Botan paused a second, "We just um, skipped a few steps in relationship," a light shade of pink appeared across her checks.

"You don't mean that-" Vivian understood, they skipped right over relationships and went straight to bed, "So, then after that…" Vivian urged her to continue.

"Well, then we started dating… if you call making out in trees dating," Botan said under he breath.

"Making out in trees?" Caroline asked, Botan nodded, her blush going to a deep red shade, "Why trees?"

"Cause… he sorta… kinda… um…. He…"

"Spit it out!" Vivian shouted.

"HE LIVES IN TREES!" Stuttering, answered by shouting, really gets to her; she slapped a hand over he face. _I really need to figure out how to lie better, _she though to heself.

_You sure do onna, _Hiei had been reading her thoughts and she heard him chuckle at the comments.

_Oh would you just get out of my head forest boy! _She raged through the link. He chuckled before he closed the link.

The women gave her funny looks, she took a deep breath and prepared to explain it, "He sleeps in trees, lives in a forest, lurks in shadows, is a very good fighter, owns a sword, and he had a very complex past,"

"Why if I may ask," Vivian really wanted to know more, he was very interesting to her. But not like that, she already has a husband.

"He, well, was abandoned at birth," The other women waited for her to finish her story about Hiei, conveniently leaving out details that seemed inhuman, like a floating island, and killing people in forests, getting the Jagan and stealing ancient artifacts with evil powers. She replaced those with similar events that seemed more human.

With Hiei, he was sitting in the hotel with Yukina while the others goofed off in the rooms. The two shared a pretty happy feeling to having a family, although Hiei did not show it. Yet they could not talk about it for long, especially with a drunken Yusuke and maids trying to work.

By 3:00, Hiei was on his way back to the apartment like she had asked him to do earlier. He entered through the window to see Botan grabbing her bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes…" She answered, walking through the apartment looking for something, "Parent teacher conference this afternoon,"

"And that would be what?" Hiei asked, obviously unaware of how school worked, let alone the point.

"Parents meet the teachers of their kids to see how they are in school," Botan continued to look for the object, "Damn it where is that phone?" she asked herself. Hiei looked to the side table next to him, her phone was sitting right there.

"Here," He said, handing her the small green flip phone.

"Thanks," She looked at her watch, "We better get going,"

"WE?" Hiei questioned.

"Hey, most times both parents go, and since now you are here, you're coming with me you fire daddy, you!"

"Fine, just don't EVER call me that again," Hiei said as he stalked out right behind her.


	7. Who is Responsible

Chapter 7

After the conference, all four were silent. Botan was mad at Hiei for pulling his sword out on the teacher, Mrs. Villa. Kage and Mikomi were in aw at the sword. Botan really did not like that the twins were getting in trouble at school, it was only third grade and they already fought like Hiei. Hiei, however was pretty proud that the two fought so well, he found out that they two always won. He was mad though that the teacher kept down grading them for being very similar to him. Mainly because they would not participate in class, he found that to be stupid.

They all decided to head to the hotel to hang out with the group. Yukina was happy to see them, and was the first one to greet them. Yusuke was passed out on the bed in one room with Kuwabara writing on his face. Kurama was reading a book in the corner of the same room. The girls were all in the other room. Hiei was left with the kids, who started arm wrestling on the table.

"So what's it like being a father?" Kurama asked in a calm tone.

"Hn," Hiei laid down on the bed by Kurama's chair, "Fine,"

"I thought it would be better than just 'fine,' something wrong?" Kurama laid his book down on his lap.

"No," Hiei put his arms behind his head, "I just want this mission to be over with,"

"As do I, although you probably want it over for more important matters correct?" Hiei nodded.

"You win again!" they heard Mikomi say. Hiei smirked.

"I can see someone is proud," Kurama said as he too smirked. Hiei's disappeared, "You have much to be proud of, Hiei," Kurama patted his shoulder.

"Hn," Hiei got up and headed over to the twins, who had started wrestling on the ground.

Flames rose high to the ceiling as a dark figure loomed in the dark room, "What news do you have, Vivian?"

Vivian emerged from the shadows, "Well, you know my girlfriends that I hang out with, the ones that go to school with our son?" The figure nodded, "Well, one of them, has a boyfriend and he is such a hunk and-"

"If this is another one of those lectures about how dull I am and about my interest in destroying the world: save it,"

"Oh, no, I'm getting there, don't worry, so anyway, as I way saying her boyfriend is her kids dad and all. Boy he likes black. I mean he had a black cloak, black pants-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BOUT THAT CRAP!" he shouted.

"Fine! He happens to be a demon, powerful one at that. Also I think he is apart of that group that toddler you keep blabbing about sent,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Come one doll, think bout it: she said her long lost friends she hasn't seen in a long time come around, the same time your planning this whole invasion. He happens to be a demon, put it all together," He thought for a second.

"What is this ones name?"

"Hiei, that was all she said," The creature's eyes widened as an evil smirk crossed his lips.

"Then we know his weakness. He will pay dearly, as will his family, and he will regret ever challenging me: Kuro Raikou,"


	8. Missing

**Chapter 8 **

**By the end of the Wednesday, the team was already starting to get prepared. They stopped having their fun and seemed on edge more than normal. The twins had already left for school; Botan was busy packing her bags for when the mission was over and all of them would go back as the old gang, and a few new members as well.**

**"Sup Botan," Vivian said as she walked into her room.**

**"Hi Vivan, kinda busy here," Botan said, not even looking at her.**

**"Don't worry B, I won't stay long," Vivian snuck up behind her, a tissue in hand. When Botan stood up, she attacked, covering her mouth with the tissue. Quickly, before Botan could process what was happening, she was out cold, "Good," Vivian said as she dragged her out of the apartment. As for Kage and Mikomi, they were kidnapped shortly after by demons that broke into the school. The teachers were unable to reach Botan.**

With Hiei, he was sitting on the rooftops, sharpening his sword. By three, He knew Botan would have left her apartment to get the kids, but she never came out. He became worried so looked allover the apartment. Not one sign that she left. Her bag was still on the table next to the keys. He was worried, but then the next greatest concern for him was the twins.

_KURAMA! _Hiei shouted through a mind link.

_What is it? I was working on something important! _

_Shut up you damn fox! Botan is missing! I need to go find Kage and Mikomi, figure something out now! _Hiei was in full fury. What would he do if anything happened to them? Hiei leapt out the window and sprinted to the school. When he got there, police cars were lined up all around, teachers and faculty were standing with the officers. Mrs. Villa, the teacher he met at the stupid conference approached him.

"You're Botan's boyfriend right?" Hiei nodded, "We couldn't reach her on her phone…" She looked down as tears started to fall freely down her face, "Kage and Mikomi were kidnapped today at school," She said, trying to calm down. Hiei's eyes widened. His anger skyrocketed at this new knowledge, "The police are doing everything they can. The kidnappers looked like monsters with purple skin. Black eyes and wings, they were also extremely skinny, just so you know," She gave her sympathy to him and slowly walked away.

Hiei was frozen in place; he did not know what to do, or what he could do. He knew that they were demons though so sprinted back to the others.

"KURAMA!" Hiei shouted as he burst through the windows, completely out of breath, "They're gone, all of them," Hiei struggled to calm down; his emotionless mask was shattered the moment he found out the terrible truth. His face was now complete fear, anger and rage.

"What?" Yusuke said as he entered the room with Kuwabara.

"They're gone," Hiei repeated.

"He said Botan and the twins are missing," Kurama clarified for the detective, "Do you know who took them?" Kurama asked, calm as usual.

"No, all I know is that it was demons that took my kids, that is all," Hiei was starting to calm down, but rage remained strong in his mind.

"Don't worry Hiei," Kurama put a soothing hand on his shoulder, "We'll get them back, no matter what,"

Botan was held in a dark cage in the center of the room, her kids in a separate cage next to her. Her head hurt, and she was concerned for Kage and Mikomi, who were unconscious.

"Where am I?" Botan asked herself.

"I don't know," Kage said as he was regaining consciousness, "What's going on?" Botan had no idea he could see that.

"What? Is the little kid scared?" Dark laughter was heard as a large, black demon with fiery red eyes that glowed in the shadows, emerged from the hall, "Don't worry, none of you will be harmed," He chuckled darkly, "At least not until the guests arrive to get you,"

"What do you want with us you bastard?" Kage shouted.

"Huh, you really are a lot like your old man… too bad you most likely won't ever see him again,"

"Who are you?" Botan asked.

"**Kuro Raikou's the name… and I have a grudge against your mate," His fists clenched at the thought of what he wanted, and what he did.**

**"This is not going to be easy," Yusuke said, looking at a map, "Gees she could be anywhere by now,"**

**"Yes, and it would be too risky to just barge in, we know so little about this guy," Kurama was pacing across the room, "We only know a demon is planning on opening the border between the worlds, like almost every other foe we have faced. We just don't know how,"**

**"Well, what are we going to do then?" Kuwabara asked, with a confused look on his face.**

**"Hn, the only thing we can do, fool," Hiei said from his corner in the room, "We, can only wait," Hiei did not want to wait, and he felt helpless by doing so. But he knew they had to if they wanted their friends to be safe.**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**The hotel phone started ringing loudly.**

**"Hello?" Kurama answered.**

**"****_Ah, Kurama, a true pleasure to meet you,_****" Kuro said from the other end.**

**"Who is this? I demand an answer," Kurama placed the phone on speaker so they could all hear.**

**"****_Kuro Raikou, I believe Hiei is farmiliar with a Haru Raikou,_****" Kuro chuckled.**

**"Yes, I am," Hiei spoke, "I'm guessing you have some relation to him, correct?"**

**"****_Yes, I do, he was my father. And you killed him,_****" Hiei chuckled.**

**"So, you must be that boy who tried to challenge me for revenge," He continued to laugh, "I thought I told you to come back when you were a real challenge,"**

**"****_I did. In fact, I'm the one opening the gates of hell. See, I found, shortly after you beat me, that I could create doors to the three worlds. And now, after years of training and perfecting my power, I am now able to open portals large enough to let every demon through,_****" Kuro started laughing maniacally, "****_And I don't think you would dare challenge me when I have your mate, and you offspring!_****" Hiei growled an audible growl, his fists were clenched enough to make his palms bleed.**

**"Bastard…" He said through grinding teeth, before Kuro cut the line. Hiei's palms were bleeding by now, his eye twitched in utter rage, "We have to find him… and then I'll kill him," **

**"We can track where the call came from," Kurama said as he picked up the phone to call the front desk, "just give me a minute to find out where the call came from. Then we'll be on our way,"**

END


	9. Sword vs Fists

Chapter 9

Outside the hotel, swarms of low-level demons raged. The reikai tantei, minus Kurama, had been fighting the demons for around an hour. The girls had come in order to have fun until this moment, in which they hid in the rooms.

"I got it!" Kurama said as he wrote something on a notepad.

"So where are they?" Keiko asked, sitting up from her seat by the bed.

"Not too far away, from here, nor far from the portal,"

"That still doesn't answer my question!" She called as he jumped out the window, to the screaming crowds of people below.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" cried a man, who grabbed the back oh Hiei's cloak, "I'M TOO YOUNG!!!" the man had started to strangle Hiei, who was currently trying to save the man.

"BAKKA!" Hiei shouted as he hit the man with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious, "And I'm suppose to save these humans," Hiei continued to fight the demons, paying no mind to the unconscious human near him.

"Hiei!" Kurama called as he ran to the fire demon.

"Kinda busy here kitsune!"

"I found where the call came from!" Hiei stopped a moment before leaping in the air and kicking the demon's head off.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"No time," Kurama looked around for the two human teens, "Yusuke and Kuwabara can handle the demons while we take out the leader," Hiei nodded in agreement as they started to run to where Kuro was.

"Kuro!" Vivian called, "we're having some company,"

"Good," he answered from his seat in the armchair.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have cleaned this place up a bit, made some snacks-"

"Not that kind of guest dear," Kuro sighed.

"What! So you plan on killing that very cute man Botan is dating? Come on he is really not that bad! Freaky but not 'I have to kill you' bad,"

"Vivian!" Kuro roared, "He was the one who killed my father," Vivian gave him a strange look, "The one who I ran about killing,"

"Oh!" Then it hit her: Kuro planed on killing her friend, "Hey! That means you're gonna kill my friend!"

"Whatever," Kuro stood, and headed to where the prisoners were, paying no mind to his wife's complaints about him killing her friend.

Hiei and Kurama had made it to the building. It was an old abandoned apartment complex. The windows were mostly broken and made into safe havens for spiders and insects. The walls were chipping, paint peeling, holes covered a good majority of the walls. The creaky floor boards were cracked and the whole place smelled of decay and rotting flesh.

At the end of the hallway, a small young boy Hiei recognized stood. He had a smile on his face and waved to the two.

"So you're Kage's dad right?" he asked. Hiei nodded, "This is so cool! Kage told me a lot about you and how you're a fighter. My dad is a fighter too ya know! He told me how you killed my grandfather who was suppose to be an unbeatable fighter, but you sure showed him!" The boy would not shut up, and he seemed to be friends with his son, so he refused to silence the boy, "Anyway, my dad wants to see you, he's in the black room, or the prison cell as my dad calls it. Come on! I'll take you to him," The boy led the way the room.

The prison cell was a large room that seemed to be in better shape than the rest of the building. The walls were painted black and contained some cages that dangled from the ceiling. But the cages that caught the two men's interest were the ones that held Botan and the twins.

"Hiei! It's a trap!" Botan called from her cage. Hiei ignored her remark and started to open her cage.

"Hn, nothing I can't handle," Kurama started the other cage, letting the twins out.

"Well, you certainly haven't changed," Kuro emerged from the hallway. Hiei stood in front of Botan, and the kids protectively.

"Kuro," Hiei pulled out his katana as Kurama pulled the rose from his hair, "onna, get the kids out of here," Hiei ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you," She argued.

"Fine by me," Kuro said, chucking a little.

"You son of a bitch!" Hiei charged Kuro. Kurama stayed out, knowing it was not his fight to take. Hiei fought, sword versus fist. In a normal battle, the sword would normally win, hands down. Yet in Kuro's case, he was so strong his strength matched that of Hiei's sword. Hiei strikes as Kuro blocks. The fight raged in a back and forth tug of war. Not one drop of blood had been spilt yet. That was until Kuro somehow managed to redirect Hiei's sword to hit him instead. Blood dripped down the side of Hiei's face; a long slit from the corner of his eye, down to his neck was visible.

Hiei was getting tired. He had to end this one way or another. He hated to use the attack for many reasons, but he remembered how effective it was against Momotaro.

"It's over, Hiei, I've won!" Kuro Raikou shouted.

"Hn, we'll see," Hiei lowered his sword as Kuro striked, punching Hiei in the stomach, his fist going straight through his skin, before Kuro fell apart right on the spot and bursting into flames.

Hiei smirked before he had to rest. The gaping wound in his stomach was painful. Botan rushed right to his side. Putting her hands on his injury as her hands glowed white, healing his wound.

Kurama came up to Hiei, "the portal has sealed up," He announced.

"That means the only thing left to do is either get the demons that are still here to leave, or kill them," Hiei stood, as his kids ran to meet him with hugs.

Chapter 10

"Get outta here! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted, clearing out the last demon, "Glad that's over,"

"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

"I know how you feel," Hiei said, still feeling sore from the fight, "I feel as bad as you look, oaf," everyone laughed, until Kuwabara understood what he just said.

"What the hell!" Kuwabara was pissed. He felt like attacking the runt, when a man walked right up to Hiei. It was the same man he knocked unconscious earlier.

"Why the hell did you knock me out?" he asked, "I could have died! I could have been maimed!"

"But you weren't" Hiei said. The man paused a second.

"You're right!" He shouted, wraping his arms around Hiei's neck, "Thank you! I love you!" Hiei's eye's widened. Then Hiei once again knocked the man unconscious.

"Baka!" Hiei shouted, "let's get out of here before he wakes up," the others nodded in agreement and headed to get their things and go home. Together.

END


	10. The End

Chapter 10

"Get outta here! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted, clearing out the last demon, "Glad that's over,"

"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

"I know how you feel," Hiei said, still feeling sore from the fight, "I feel as bad as you look, oaf," everyone laughed, until Kuwabara understood what he just said.

"What the hell!" Kuwabara was pissed. He felt like attacking the runt, when a man walked right up to Hiei. It was the same man he knocked unconscious earlier.

"Why the hell did you knock me out?" he asked, "I could have died! I could have been maimed!"

"But you weren't" Hiei said. The man paused a second.

"You're right!" He shouted, wraping his arms around Hiei's neck, "Thank you! I love you!" Hiei's eye's widened. Then Hiei once again knocked the man unconscious.

"Baka!" Hiei shouted, "let's get out of here before he wakes up," the others nodded in agreement and headed to get their things and go home. Together.

END


End file.
